Reisen "Udongein" Inaba
Reisen "Udongein" Inaba is a character from Touhou, but returns in PinkPlush100's Youtube Channel in March 25, 2019. She also appeared in Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls, and appeared in YunokiRoom's first half of 2018 until the June-July 2018 drama. And her Bunny Ranger form is Bunny Girl Purple. Profile * Name: Reisen "Udongein" Inaba * Nickname: Reisen U. Inaba, Reisen, Udonge * Gender: Female * Race: Moon Rabbit * Class: Moon Rabbit (not native to Gensokyo), Bunny Ranger(when Bunny Girl Purple) * Weapon: None (Normal and Bunny Girl Purple) * Age: Unknown, at least approximately 40 years old (in the Touhou Universe), 14 (in the PinkPlush100 Universe) 17 (YunokiRoom),18 (Mugen World) * Birthday: Unknown * Appearance: Red eyes, Long light-purple hair, long rumpled rabbit ears, Long-sleeved black business suit over a white shirt, Along with a beige skirt, White socks and Red shoes (In Imperishable Night), Same, but her jacket was removed and has a Purple skirt, even a clip on her necktie in the shape of a carrot (In Phantasmagoria of Flower View), Short-sleeved white shirt, A red belt and a Blue skirt (in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody), Same but has a violet belt and a light red skirt (in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom), Same, but with the exception of her skirt, which now has a white horizontal stripe near the bottom of the skirt, and her belt, which is now red. The carrot-shaped necktie clip is larger compared to her previous one. Her hair now reaches past her legs and her socks are now unfolded and reaches her knee. Her tail is noticeably large in her artwork in the game. (in Urban Legend in Limbo) * Likes: Eirin, Tewi (sometimes), Hikaru, Akane, carrots, optical illusions, hypnosis,Kinako (Sometimes) * Dislikes: Dreg, Saint Tail (Meimi Haneoka), monsters, beasts, Tewi’s pranks, getting teased,Getting Mishitted By Kinako While She And Nozaki Are Fighting Against Each Other Over Kyouske * Weakness: Accidentally hypnotizing herself Gallery Reisen "Udongein" Inaba/Gallery Alter Ego Bunny Girl Purple Trivia Etymology Her full name is Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ), which is often abbreviated to Reisen U. Inaba (鈴仙・Ｕ・イナバ). Originally, her name was written in katakana as "Reisen" (レイセン), but in order to blend in on Earth, she changed the spelling to "Reisen" (鈴仙) and adopted the surname "Udongein" (優曇華院) from Eirin Yagokoro. Note that "gein" is pronounced the same way as the English word "gain"; her name should be written as "Udonge'in" in romaji, and possibly as "Udongeïn" in French ― the noun "udonge" and the suffix "-in" are analyzed to the different morphemes and it keeps the two vowel's separation. "Inaba" (イナバ), drawn from Tewi Inaba, is a name Kaguya Houraisan uses for all the rabbits in Eientei as she has trouble distinguishing between them. In canon, Eirin Yagokoro is the only one who is allowed to call Reisen by the name "Udonge" or "Udongein", though she also calls her "Reisen" from time to time, particularly when she is not present. Kaguya is seen to use both "Inaba" and "Reisen". The characters for Reisen literally mean something like "bell hermit", and Udongein "house of plantain flowers". Titles ending in 院 ("-in") were typically granted to Japanese noblewomen in their old age to indicate their special contribution to a temple or their high place in society, and carry a sense of great nobility and culture. This title is similar to posthumous names, called ingou (院号); examples include Kenreimon-In and Taikenmon-In. There are several theories of where the name Reisen came from. * reisen (醴泉), meaning "spring of sweet water" - some say that this was the source of the immortality elixir in the Chinese legend of Chang'e. * reisen (霊蟾), meaning "spirit toad", but which due to a confusion led by the kanji is now used to refer to moon rabbits or the Moon itself. * reisen (冷戦), meaning "Cold War", the time at which human exploration of the Moon started. (see the notes on Reisen's spell cards). * reisen (零戦, also called as zero-sen), meaning "Zero-Fighter", as in the Japanese Navy designation for the famous Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighter plane, which may be a reference to Reisen's military background. Incidentally, in German reisen means "travels" or "voyages" as well as "to travel". There is also a species of rabbit known as the Deutsche Riesen (German), but this origin is generally thought unlikely. More loosely, reisen is a definite singular for reise in Norwegian, which means "journey" or "trip".Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Rabbit Category:Halfling Category:Ground type Category:Rock type